


Tongue untied

by StorgeAgape



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Gaslighting, Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorgeAgape/pseuds/StorgeAgape
Summary: Timeline 5x3 between the two cabin scenes.I don’t know if that’ll continue.Warnings are tagged.





	Tongue untied

“That’s seriously all your plan to deprogram me? You sitting there staring at me? What are you expecting to get from that?” Mara speaks up sharply, glancing at him up and down.  
“You think you know, but you don’t. You shouting you love her at the beach, like a lovesick puppy, anything she wants, anything you do, which surprise, leads to me. Funny, she is just one of my personalities and she is not coming back. Stop being in such stubborn denial. She is gone. All that remains is me. So why resisting? I have all her memories, and you trusted her, which means I know everything about you. I can charm my way to you, so easily, play you to get anything I want, sooner or later you’ll fall. Admit you are stuck with me. She won’t be back” Mara continues. Nathan just stares again.  
“You know, you still have to learn. This chaining me that easily, points at your deep desires to control others too. I would not had picked you to like that, even coming from a fisher town. I like that, but you lack something. That’s why you are playing all stoic, sat there but doing nothing. You are just a giver, but you lack domain, that’s why you need her. You are a needy mess without her. I know that, you know that, that’s why you want her back. How long do you think you can keep her like that? It gets boring.” Mara continues trying to venom him.  
“She will be back. You will be gone” Nathan states as commanding as he can.  
“Oh, there’s some dominance in you after all. You think you are the best she ever or I ever had? That’d keep her around? That’d bring her back?” Mara continues glancing at his sittimg figure with a mischief smile. She knows she is getting to him.  
“I don’t intend to touch you” Nathan states noticing her glancing which makes him uncomfortable.  
“Let me get this straight. You took that long to be with her, but had no problem with Sarah. Not told her anything. Still she got with you being that forward for once. And now you say you won’t fall for. You like her, all the other me you liked. In fact you like each unpair, and guess what, I am unpair, better yet, the original. Why resist? Is not like you were loyal to her after all.”Mara keeps glancing at him that way.  
“You know that’s not true” Nathan says staring at her. Anger in his eyes, which just makes her smile.  
“You know it feels like that for both of you, the elephant in the room. But you rather deny it. You’ve been a good means to an end, but you won’t get her back. And you miss her, you miss to feel.” Mara glances more mischievously at him.  
“You won’t get that from me” Nathan says feeling uncomfortable.  
“We’ll see about that. We both know you can feel me. You plan to spend who knows how long here, alone. Where you brought her, your more private memories of her. Just more in my favour to break you. This is so funny, all you are doing is giving me more cards.” Mara keeps glancing, laughing and standing up. The chain tugging at her.  
“Let’s see what breaks first. You think I care much? Is you who wants her back not me.” Mara tugs at the chain trying to hurt herself. Nathan approaches in worry, pushing her back to the bed.  
“You are so easy to play with your fears. I can’t believe you were Chief. Do they know how easily and irrationally scared you are when it relates to her? See, just what I wanted. Not that I want you, you are just my key to get what I want, and I will get what I want, one way or other”. Mara says as Nathan tripped to the bed while pushing her, so he is lying beside her.  
“You miss that. Just pretend is a daydream about her and play along. You had no problem with Sarah. And you know you want that, deep down you do miss to feel, you will always do.” Mara whispers at him going to caress his neck and to feel his back.  
He pushes himself up again.  
“I can do whatever I want with you, you know that. This deprograming will not work. You choose to stuck us here, but you not want to have some fun. I don’t know what she could had seen in you. Are other locals like you? You are the best she could do? How lame” Mara says sharp as a dagger.  
Nathan stares at her in anger and goes to move forward. Mara looking expectant. She wants to get on his nerves, to anger him, so he will break and she can get him to do whatever she wants.  
“Is so funny to get under your skin. And so ironical given that you can’t feel. I can be even more bad, in fact I am. You think this will work in your favour, but it works on mine. You are sat doing nothing but getting those verbal punches. Those will remain with you. Will creep on your memory when you less expect it. We both know that. When you’ll try to move on, I’ll creep back to your memory and make you disgusted to ever be close to anyone like that. Even if she would be back, you’ll remember me first. You choose to live in such a misery attempting to do that unsuccessful deprograming. You can tie me but I won’t be tongue tied and you know that. I will break you into pieces, like Garland, before you can get a glimpse at her again, so quit your guard and play my way, it’ll be less hurtful” Mara meanly says.  
“You have no effect on me. You are wasting your time” Nathan states, trying her sharp words not creep in his mind.  
“As are you. No glimpse of her so far, because she is gone. Think about that, I’ve been related to her all along, you’ve been a means to an end for me, not her. Everything you ever said, it was to me as will ever be now. This is such a wonderful plus I did not predict. Men, you are all so easy to play with, just a glimpse of sex and you all fall”  
“I am not with Audrey for that” Nathan replies determined.  
“True, you are for the stupid sweet nothings that nobody really needs. Care, politeness, they say, as if they are not just charming their way. A means to an end. A relationship is just sex. Why else are you such lovesick puppy with her? Because you can feel her, so you can do something. You could had been with anyone else, Troubled or not, yet you fall for her. You can be in denial, but you just want what any other guy wants. You all want the same. That gets boring.” Mara continues.  
“Speak for yourself” Nathan cuts her off. Mara has no idea what she is talking about. Nathan knows she is trying to get on his nerves, make him uncomfortable, angry, a reaction that would break a door in his wall to get to him.  
“Has she ever told you her number? How many had she been commited? That’s quite a short number. You are just a small dot for her. I am surprised you were lasting after all, is not like she likes the same for that long. Neither I do. Sex is funnier as a means to an end, an escape. You know that. You both did that, occassionally. You enjoyed that. The anticipation, the planning. You brought her here in that sexcapade after all. Quit playing that card with me, you are just like any other guy, you are not better by your stoicism. Which means that sooner or later I’ll break your guard, Duke was right, you are an ass and I hold the carrot to lead you my way, to puppet you any way I want, so save yourself the time” Mara tugs at her chain again trying to move forward.  
“Nothing will happen between you and me. Save your energy” Nathan cuts her off.  
“Enterntain me better. You want her back but don’t know how to. Maybe that is the way. Maybe your sweet nothings bring her back, you are so that type. You not want to try?” Mara asks him.  
“Why are you so interested that I’d do that? You are wasting your time” Nathan confronts her.  
“The way I see it, time waster is you.” Mara continued as Nathan goes out. He know she is playing mind games with him, that she is trying to break him. For a brief moment he worries she might be right, and that seed will grow later, that even if Audrey will be back he’ll remember those hurtful words and he will be repulsed to her from now on. Maybe that is the other Trouble she warns to inflict on him, just traumatise him to ever be with someone again, being full on toxic against his core.  
Nathan gets back in the cabin.  
“We should have dinner, together. Those pancakes for dinner or breakfast that you could not had. I know about that. You ever wonder what she expected for that one? What would had happened?” Mara tries to emotionally press him further.  
“I am not going to talk with you about that.” Nathan cuts her off.  
“Great. I’ll keep talking, because otherwise is so boring here. You know, she’s wondered about you a lot, to understand you. You being so stoic is appealing but such a hard work to understand you. You could improve on your communication skills. There’s so much you told her late or never. The chameleon kiss, Sarah. How can you have a kid and not tell her sooner? And you wonder why she was angry. But that one was good, she likes that forwardness. Be proud, you did a good job. Yet she won’t be back” Mara continues.  
“What do you feel for James?” Nathan suddenly asks her.  
“What would I feel for him? It’s not mine, is Sarah’s and you.” Mara says unaffected.  
“Lucy loved him, Audrey too. I don’t buy you feel nothing about him at all” Nathan states.  
“You are the less indicated to lecture about it. You know it’s yours, yet did as much as me to care about him.” Mara says angrily.  
“Anger, that means something. Deep down you care about him. Deep down you love him. Yet you pretend to just be driven by that weird bet, you just made a choice yet surprises happened on the way, surprises that you liked, that’s why you try to throw them at me, not like you try to break me but because it hurts you, is you who is trying to deny emotions you can’t deny just because they feel strange to you or make you uncomfortable. Why do you resist to emotions? Why you rather be hurtful? Why you choose to be that hurtful? Just because of a bet? Or because you don’t know how to handle some extreme emotions that you inflicted on Troubled people? All them are triggered by extreme emotions, emotional trauma, they can just learn to calm down to control them, if so. You choose that. Just to observe where that leads to or to try to understand something you are in denial with?” Nathan replies back.  
“Finally you talk further than monosyllabe. Audrey had such a patience with you. Please don’t make me laugh. You are sounding like that Rev, so ironic. I won’t give you a real answer, if that’s the key you are aiming for to get her back. You are stuck with me and the memories from now on, because you know you can’t leave her, you won’t even if she’d ask you to move on” Mara says tugging at the chain again.  
Nathan stands to check the computer.  
“I don’t believe you have no attraction for me at all” Mara suddenly says.  
“You are not my type” Nathan says more cold than a dry pun.  
“Come on, you had something with Jordan, you like that, a bad woman, self confidence, determined, forward why else would you had been with her? Because she was Troubled? To annoy Audrey? To make her be forward about you? You flirt so strangely, like with Jess” Mara pushes verbally.  
“I will get Audrey back. Your mind tricks will not work on me.” Nathan cuts her off.  
“Touching isn’t everything. Which means I have another four senses to play with with you. Visual, what is not your type of my visual? I look like Audrey. You would deny it but you like my outfit that is why you are not approaching me”. Mara insists.  
“Is funny how you are wasting your time Mara. If you know I told her late, why you think that will get to me?” Nathan confronts her.  
“You learnt nothing about the Troubles after all? You just gave me an soeech about them, you are Troubled. Are triggered by deep emotions. Guilt. You know you did wrong not telling her sooner, trying to date others you knew you not loved, just because you were a coward to be with her. Or was it a training to be with her? Are you sure Jess was not your first?” Mara confronts him.  
“You know that is not true.” Nathan replies trying to sound neutral.  
“I, Mara, knows, but are you sure Audrey does? If you didn’t love them, how are so sure that you do love Audrey out of a convenience? Love not exists is just a temporary convenience” Mara confronts him again.  
“I will always love her. She and I know that. We’d find each other again no matter what” Nathan tells her.  
“So she said when she got in the barn, and then returned Lexie which not even liked pancakes. I liked her. Let’s say none of us succeed and barn happens again, other than the fact that in another 27 years you won’t be any younger, do you really think whoever personality she is you will find each other again, like each other again? Still the barn will be back. Is really worth it?” Mara asks him.  
“You tell me, is you who created all that mess. Is your personality who goes to the barn every time because each time they can’t kill what they love, because after all they do love someone. James, me. Is it worthy to be in your denial that many times? What is the point of an experiment to observe but not learn a thing from?” Nathan confronts her.  
“Are you forgetting I can Trouble you again in a way you can die and puff all that is over?” Mara confronts angrily.  
“But you have not done that. Which means you may hate me but Audrey is still alive and I’ll get her back.” Nathan replies.


End file.
